Talk:Tainted Flesh
Will this remove disease from an ally? -Only a Shadow Tested. It does! - Flypaper Will this work on ritualist spirits? I'm guessing it does - Robin I'm guessing it doesn't. Spirits dont get conditions, can't be hexed or enchanted. Funny icon. :DWaiver 12:42, 18 July 2006 (CDT) ::Gotta be the most ripped uhh...zombie looking thing I've ever seen. DKS01 02:31, 5 February 2007 (CST) :::This is actually the "after" picture of the faintheartedness zombie. --75.176.60.177 03:44, 28 November 2007 (UTC) It says in the notes that the spam can be done at a rate of an ally every 1 + .25 seconds. However, isn't the aftercast .75 seconds? -- Bob The Milkman(Talk - ) 16:48, 25 October 2006 (CDT) :Right. Feel free to fix it. --Fyren 17:51, 25 October 2006 (CDT) Nightfall added nightfall boss. someone else already had the monster on wiki lol.--Thelordofblah 00:40, 29 October 2006 (CDT) :Now that Jerrneh Nightbringer has been removed from Marga Coast, does anyone know anywhere else in Elona this skill can be acquired? --Shattered Self 01:31, 25 December 2006 (CST) Redundant? "Be careful when using Tainted Flesh, as Disease is a double-edged sword, and a bad spam will often result in negatively affecting your team." << If you are enchanted with Tainted Flesh, doesn't that mean you will NOT, by any means, become diseased until enchantment is removed/ends? So, if you are diseased, attacking a group of melee (let's say Am Fah assasins), regardless of species, they will spread disease amongst themselves, and you'll just stand over their rotting corpses.. correct? --MagickElf666 23:46, 19 July 2007 (CDT) :"Bad." Keeping it up all the time isn't always something that's in your control. --Fyren 00:07, 20 July 2007 (CDT) But a quick re-cast will cure disease anyways, and the spell is easily spammable. It's a good skill to put on a hero. A D/N with armor of sanctity and this skill, combined with the upcoming skill Withering Aura will result in a decent damage reduction(the base reduction and the enemy's reduced damage from weakness). Put that together with a few other enchantments and Mystic Regen and you have a formidable tanking dervish. Resolver12 22:31, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :The note is only there because it might get diversioned or something and then it might run out and your party would become diseased too.--Gigathrash 22:41, 28 August 2007 (CDT) ::Well, that seems pretty farfetched doesn't it? I mean, that's like noting to watch out for blocking skills on every attack skill page.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:52, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :::Then note is there because this skills is more of a passive defense whereas blocking defenses are active. It can have a detrimental effect on the party, and because it is very rare to inflict self damage because of a passive defenses, this should be especially noted because Tainted Flesh is a special case.--Gigathrash 18:54, 29 August 2007 Well, in a situation where someone would cast Mirror of Disenchantment on a party member, that could definately count as backfiring.Konradishes 00:03, 21 September 2007 (CDT) Minion Bombers Would this skill be any use in minion bomber builds? Tainted Flesh and Death Nova spreads Disease and Poison, along with Jagged Horrors to spread bleeding causing -11 health degeneration. Lord Xmark 02:14, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :Rotting Flesh, Tainted Flesh <-- Check out those 2. Non elite, 1 is a support skill, and the other is my fav Minion Bombing skill :P --84.24.206.123 02:36, 5 September 2007 (CDT) How useful is this? I've never really tried this, but what would it be useful for?Gorbachev116 17:04, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :In an 8v8 situation in pvp, disease on every party member is 64dps, while your team doesn't take that damage. Warriors are the powerhouses in PvP, and they don't do 60dps in most situations. Lord of all tyria 17:06, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Given the uhh, current crapstorm that is the recent metagame, I think this skill is due for some tweaks: --'ilr' (10,Jan.'09) Enchantment removal If someone removes tainted flesh using a melee skill, will they gain desease? - anon :Iunno. Go test Aura Slicer. 11:06, 18 April 2008 (UTC)